L'odeur
by AmbreLune
Summary: [OS] - Quelle est donc cette odeur qui la hante, la suit, la poursuit même, depuis quelques mois ? 7e année de Lily Evans, entre finalité et renouveau.


**L'odeur**

* * *

 _Hello à tous !_  
 _Voici donc ma première histoire, qui mettra en scène.. un couple que vous connaissez sans doute, Lily Evans/James Potter. Il s'agit d'un simple OS, parce que je ne voyais pas les choses autrement de toute façon. Cette histoire m'est vraiment venue comme ça, un soir.. tard.. ou tôt, selon les points de vue. Bref ! Je ne sais pas trop comment introduire une histoire, c'est ma première fois, soyez indulgent !_  
 _Sinon.._

 _ **Disclaimer :** J.K. Rowling (cette magicienne des mots ô combien extraordinaire, nous sommes tous d'accord)_

 _ **Rating :** Honnêtement je ne sais franchement pas vraiment quoi penser des différentes catégorie, donc je me contente d'un K (parce que je sais vraiment paaas)_

 _ **Résumé :** __Quelle est donc cette odeur la hante, la suit, la poursuit même, depuis quelques mois ?  
_ 7e _année de Lily Evans, entre finalité et renouveau._

 _Eeeet.. je crois que c'est tout. Donc je vous laisse à votre lecture, enjoyez les amis !_  
 _(Ah, et j'ai ouïe dire qu'il existait sur ce site un outil fort sympathique appelé review.. pour laisser vos impressions, commentaires et remarques en tout genre, il n'y a pas mieux, non ?)_

* * *

Cette odeur la hantait.

Cette odeur la hantait, et elle ne savait même pas d'où elle provenait. Elle était apparue, presque comme par magie un jour, durant un cours, de Métamorphose peut-être, ou de Sortilèges. A moins que ce ne soit en Potion, quand ils avaient revu les propriétés de cette potion.. Et elle avait l'impression qu'elle baignait constamment dans un nuage de cette délicieuse senteur.  
Cette odeur qui la faisait frissonner quand elle inspirait profondément, en fermant les yeux.  
Cette odeur qui la poursuivait, où qu'elle aille, quoi qu'elle fasse.  
Cette odeur qui lui faisait perde la raison, et la laissait pantelante et complètement perdue.  
Cette odeur la hantait.

Minuit, elle marchait. Elle avait prolongé sa ronde, sachant qu'elle ne dormirait pas. Elle avait beau être Préfète-en-chef, responsable et se tenir parfaitement au règlement, se promener la nuit était une activité à laquelle elle adorait s'adonner. Surtout dans ce château aux mille et uns mystères. Personne ne pourrait jamais le connaître entièrement, c'était impossible. Il était en constante évolution, changeait tout le temps. C'est ce qui lui plaisait en fait, les surprises. L'inattendu. Ce qui pouvait vous retourner le cœur pendant un moment, vous couper le souffle, vous éblouir.  
Elle adorait ça.  
Mais elle ne se laissait que peu surprendre, presque jamais en fait. Elle percevait toujours les choses à l'avance, ce qui l'empêchait de se retrouver démunie devant le fait accomplis.

Elle s'arrêta devant une des nombreuses fenêtres du couloir où elle était engagée, et se mit à fixer les étoiles en s'agrippant au rebord. Elle avait toujours été décontenancé par les étoiles, et les disciplines s'y rapprochant, depuis qu'elle était enfant. Comment pouvait-on simplement croire que les étoiles n'étaient que des étoiles ? Seulement de grosses boules de gaz chaud, ou froid, situées à des milliards d'années lumières de l'observateur, rien que des objets lumineux faisant partie d'une figure stellaire, inventée par l'homme ? Non, elle ne pouvait pas croire ça. C'était trop évident, trop simple. Et rien ne devait être simple dans le monde où elle vivait désormais. Tout était.. magique ? Oui, tout l'était, et elle aussi d'ailleurs.  
Elle aussi était magique.

Elle soupira.  
«- Je divague. Encore une fois. Est-ce qu'il serait possible, pour l'amour de Merlin, Dieu, ou quoi que soit la chose ayant une quelconque influence sur ce monde, que j'arrête de penser, rien qu'un instant ? S'il vous plaît ? »  
Sa voie presque suppliante lui arracha un rire nerveux. Elle rouvrit des yeux qu'elle ne se souvenait pas avoir fermés et jeta de rapides regards aux alentours. Personne n'avait été témoin de cet excès de faiblesse. Seulement une armure dont le bras gauche était étrangement tordu. Mais quoi de plus normal que l'étrangeté, ici-bas ?

Passant négligemment un doigt dans une des mèches rebelles de sont chignon lâche, elle tira dessus et la tortilla tout en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure. Un mauvais tic. Son regard se perdit une fois de plus dans l'infini de la nuit, et elle sentit sur son visage un léger souffle d'air frais. Elle ferma les yeux, et inspira longuement, comme pour régénérer son énergie vitale. Un léger frisson parcouru son dos, hérissant son épiderme. Une chouette hulula au loin, et quelques rapaces nocturnes s'envolèrent de la silhouette indistincte de la Forêt Interdite en contrebas.

Elle observa encore un moment ce décors calme et lunaire, puis, revenant lentement à la réalité, elle repoussa une mèche de cheveux roux et reprit son chemin. Elle passa devant plusieurs salles de classes vides, armures et tableaux en tout genre. Ce décor familier la rassurait. Il représentait encore pour le moment une constante, une stabilité, même si ça ne le resterait plus que pour quelques semaines maintenant. Peut-être un, ou deux mois maximum.

L'avenir l'effrayait. La solitude aussi. La perte de repère, la nouveauté, l'inconnu.  
Mais cela avait aussi quelque chose d'excitant dans un sens. C'était un peu comme une nouvelle naissance.

Elle avait tout de même cette désagréable impression de manque, d'incomplet, depuis la fin de l'année dernière, qui la poussait à prendre du recul pour mieux comprendre sa vie et les tournants qui se sont, et continueront de se présenter à elle.

Elle passa devant la porte de la Grande Salle. S'arrêtant finalement quelques pas plus loin, elle revint en arrière et, après avoir jeté un coup d'œil par dessus son épaule, sortit sa baguette et jeta un sort d'ouverture, après avoir prononcé le mot de passe pour accéder à la pièce. Une fois la porte entrouverte, elle se faufila à l'intérieur, puis repoussa doucement les épais battants de bois, sans fermer complètement la salle.

Elle adorait cette pièce, vraiment. Après la Bibliothèque, c'était l'un des seuls endroits où elle se sentait presque parfaitement à l'aise. Enfin, surtout quand elle était vide, comme c'était le cas cette nuit.  
Elle aimait ce calme surprenant, quand on pensait que le jour une totale effervescence agitait la salle. De manière surprenante, c'était un contraste apaisant. La journée, le château grouillait d'une vie jeune et lumineuse, bien que quelque fois illusoire, tandis qu'à la nuit tombée, il était plutôt emplis de mystères anciens et d'ombres vacillantes. Théâtre magique aux grands spectacles, côté clair et côté obscur se côtoyaient ainsi en permanence à Poudlard.

Elle s'avança lentement entre les tables et s'assit sur un banc vide. La nuit, la place qu'elle prenait n'avait aucune importance, rien n'était définit à l'avance. Elle ne prenait pas garde à l'endroit où elle se trouvait, et c'est ce qui lui plaisait. Plus de barrières, plus de codes, de différences. Plus de maisons, plus de rancœur, plus de guerre.

Perdue dans ses pensées, le regard encore une fois plongé dans la profondeur du ciel étoilé au dessus-d'elle, un bruit sourd la fit brusquement sursauter. Elle se tourna vivement vers la porte. Un miaulement lointain lui parvint.  
« _Rusard !_ »  
Pas question qu'elle se fasse prendre par la concierge aujourd'hui, ça non, elle avait encore quelques temps devant elle avant de rendre son insigne.

Se levant prestement, elle s'avança vers la sortie et, une fois dehors, pris soin de refermer les portes de la Grande Salle pour que personne ne soupçonne son intrusion tardive. L'oreille aux aguets, elle écouta un instant le silence pour repérer l'origine du bruit qu'elle avait perçut. Rien ne lui parvint, mais elle décida tout de même d'abréger sa balade et de remonter dans sa Salle Commune pour éviter de se faire prendre hors de son dortoir en dehors des heures autorisées.

Elle emprunta l'escalier sur sa droite et commença à monter vers les étages supérieurs pour rejoindre la tour de Griffondor. Après plusieurs rencontres fortuites avec une ou deux armures grinçantes ayant décidé de se promener au clair de lune et quelques escaliers récalcitrants, elle parvint enfin au septième étage du château, où se trouvait la portrait de la Grosse Dame menant a la Salle Commune des Griffons.

Ralentissant son allure, elle décida finalement de faire un dernier crochet avant de rentrer. Elle tourna sur sa gauche et passa sous une arche de pierres qui s'ouvrait sur un escalier en colimaçon menant au sommet d'une tour. Elle gravit les marches et parvint rapidement en haut, dans la salle au plafond entre-ouvrable de la tour d'Astronomie. Elle s'approcha de la rambarde qui encerclait la pièce sur une portion de cercle, et s'y accouda en respirant une fois de plus l'air frais nocturne.  
Elle frissonna.

Un déplacement d'air minime se produisit derrière elle, à quelques pas. Elle sourit.

«- Je me doutais bien que ce n'était pas possible de passer une soirée seule dans ce château en fin de compte. »

Le bruit d'une cape que l'on ôte et qui tombe à terre accentua son sourire, mais elle ne se retourna pas pour voir le nouveau venu.

«- Tu sais bien que tu ne peux pas te passer de moi, répondit une voie basse et masculine, je te suis indispensable. »

Elle éclata d'un rire frais dont le son clair résonna un instant avant de s'atténuer doucement dans la nuit. Les yeux rivés vers l'horizon, elle sentis plus qu'elle ne vis la personne se rapprocher d'elle et se placer à ses côtés. Elle ferma les yeux pour soustraire à sa vue la partie tangible de son existence et inspira comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire lorsqu'elle se trouvait dans cette situation. Elle sentait le regard de son camarade glisser sur elle, mais fit mine de rien, gênée, comme toujours.

Soudain, elle hoqueta de surprise. Bon sang mais c'était celle-là ! C'était exactement celle-là.  
Interloquée, elle se tourna vers le jeune homme. Un sourire triste flottait sur son visage, tourné vers elle. Leurs yeux s'accrochèrent, et ils restèrent longuement ainsi, se fixant, sondant l'autre aussi profondément que possible.

«- C'est toi.. laissa-t-elle finalement échapper dans un souffle.

\- Oui. »

Se mordant la lèvre violemment, elle rougit et détourna le regard, ébranlée.  
Finalement, ce n'était pas réellement une surprise. C'était même plutôt logique, quand on y pensait.  
Tous ces moments passés à discuter, à se chamailler, à rire, et à se taire aussi.  
Tous ces moments où elle surprenait son regard sur elle, et qui la faisait frissonner.  
Tous ces moments où elle l'avait observé, du coin de l'œil, tout en continuant de se voiler la face.

Alors qu'elle prenait enfin conscience de ce qu'elle s'était caché pendant tout ce temps, elle laissa échapper une larme unique qui roula sur sa joue. Tout ce temps..  
Un doigt vint l'effleurer d'une douce caresse et la sécha. Elle ferma les yeux et appuya son visage contre la paume chaude.

«- Lily ..»

Un murmure presque suppliant vint la ramener à la réalité. Elle releva la tête et planta ses yeux dans ceux du jeune homme.

«- J'ai peur James..

\- Lily je..

\- J'ai terriblement peur.. J'ai peur de ce qui va se passer maintenant, de réaliser tout ce que cela implique, pour moi, et pour toi, et pour.. nous ? »

Elle chuchota ce dernier mot.

«- Je sais Lily, je sais. Mais il ne faut pas. Et tu.. nous ? Demanda-t-il, hésitant.

\- Nous, répondit-elle, une lueur brillant dans son regard vert profond, oui. »

James la fixa un instant, la bouche entrouverte. Elle lui sourit timidement, une nouveauté quand on la connaissait, et se rapprocha de lui. Elle leva la main, et la posa sur sa joue.

«- Hé ho, James... revient sur Terre s'il te plait, souffla-t-elle, amusée. »

Le jeune homme secoua finalement la tête et un gigantesque sourire se colla sur son visage.

«- Par la barbe de Merlin Lily, ça veut dire que.. ça veut dire qu'on.. qu'on est ensemble maintenant ? Demanda-t-il, excité comme un enfant devant un paquet sous un sapin le jour de Noël.

\- Je crois bien.. répondit-elle en sentant la chaleur lui monter doucement mais sûrement aux joues.

\- Que je vais pouvoir être le plus heureux des hommes ?

\- Le plus heureux peut-être quand même pas mais..

\- Que tu ne m'insulteras plus quand je t'appellerais.. Lily-jolie ?

\- Hey ! Je t'avais dit de ne plus..

\- Que je pourrais t'offrir des fleurs ? Et te tenir la main ? Même en public ?

\- Je ne sais pas si..

\- Que je pourrais.. faire ça.. » Termina-t-il en attrapant délicatement son visage entre ses mains, et en se penchant lentement vers elle.

Mais il s'arrêta à quelques centimètres, lui laissant le choix de combler l'espace restant entre eux.

Elle le regarda fixement un court instant, cherchant une raison de ne rien faire, avant de finalement soulever ses pieds et poser doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Merlin ce qu'il avait attendu ce moment ! Et c'était cent mille fois mieux que dans ses rêves les plus fous. Elle était là, enfin à lui, pour la première et certainement pas la dernière fois, il y veillerait.

Il descendit ses main le long du corps de la jeune fille, provoquant de nombreux frissons le long de son corps, pour finalement agripper sa taille à travers sa chemise, tandis qu'elle plaçait les siennes dans les cheveux du jeune homme et le décoiffait encore plus qu'auparavant.

Finalement, James mit fin à leur baiser et se recula de telle sorte qu'il puisse voir le visage de celle qui avait fait chavirer son cœur. Cette dernière, mordillant sa lèvre inférieure gênée d'être observée de la sorte, enfouit son visage dans le cou de son désormais petit-ami et sourit contre sa gorge. Y apposant un léger baiser,elle se fit la remarque que cette odeur était vraiment magique, en fin de compte. Magique, et toujours aussi enivrante.  
Cette odeur la hantait.  
Délicieusement.

«- Je t'aime. »

* * *

 _ **EDIT :** Je ne veux pas paraître demandeuse ou quoi que ce soit, et c'est sur que j'apprécie beaucoup les mises en favoris, etc., mais.. n'ayant aucun retour sur mon travail, après trèèèès longtemps, comment savoir si ce que j'écris est bon? Comment savoir si cela plaît, ou pas? Et comment avoir envie de publier à nouveau? Je ne vous demande vraiment pas grand chose à mon sens, et cela m'aiderai vraiment, un commentaire, une impression.. C'est une des volonté de quelqu'un qui publie je pense, avoir un retour.  
Enfin, j'espère en tout cas ne pas vous effrayer avec cet édit, mais vraiment, un retour, c'est aussi un besoin de la part de nouveau "écriveur".  
Bref ! Adios amigo, et que la force d'écrire et de lire soit toujours avec toi !_


End file.
